diabolik lover
by alishka hiragi
Summary: ..a small one short between ayato and yui (PLEASE DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE AYATO AND YUI TOGETHER )second part might come if u guys want it ...
1. chapter 1

Please forgive my spelling mistakes that's what I do more

WHEN SHE WAS CLOSE

yui was walking in the garden smiling to herself and remembering of the event which occurred yesterday

FLASHBACK

….she was going to her room after the dinner which she had with vampire brothers it was almost 8 'o' clock

(As dinner started early at seven with mouth-watering dishes)

Suddenly someone grabbed (which made her close her eyes) her hand she was about to scream when she found herself in ayato's room and she gave a sigh of relief (he was the only one whose room was near hers)

She than realised at what position she was in her one arm went straight above her head with his arm pressed in hers and other arms was in his shoulder (she was sure that she didn't put there) and his other arm was around her wrist and there body was only one arm length away (a/n she has feelings for him,; /very strong one ,; I don't know about his soo XD)

And this realisation made her blush deeply causing her cheeks to turn red

"I don't get it why does yours cheeks always turn red when I hold you "? ayato asked innocently she tried to stop her heat which was already passing through her cheeks when he suddenly came even closer this made her scarlet grow even deeper…

Let…me…go..ayato … she said and pushed him and was about to leave when he grabbed her back and pinned her against the wall

Where do you think you're going pancake? You haven't feeded me yet! And whit this last words he bent towards her neck

ayato please let me go..! Yui said as usual he didn't hear her plead

But this time he found her neck tempting but...but not for blood he wanted something more...more than blood (since when vampire refused for blood …strang) something passionate (ooo that's the case) he leaned on her and started to kiss her neck and he loosened his grip on her hand (to let her go but she didn't even brudge from her place) instad of running she took hold of his hair by her one hand and other to rome around hes solder .. (wts going on )

This behaviour only made him to go even deeper ….

She tightened her grip in his hair and pulled him even closer towards her neck…

Next thing she noticed was she was in his bed and he was top of her …his eyes filled with nothing but lust (more like hunger) he leaned closer... and closer until there was no space between tham .. .his tip of nose were touching hers he slightly bend so that he could reach to her lips and smash his lips over hers. ..

God … her lips taste was so good better than blood why didn't she say to me before about this … ayato thought when he pulled himself back and was staring at her eyes … not by her mouth but by her eyes she pleaded for some more which he of Corse understood .. but ayato was ayato who loved teasing her so to tease her he pulled himself back and acted that he was about to leave when she caught his hand and placed her other hand in his back

God what was he made up off until now she never noticed him so closely and when she did she saw his gorgeous red hair his beautiful green eyes his lips were so tempting seeing his lips she blushed... (*blush*)

I don't get it yui just few minutes ago you were trying to ran away from me and now when I am letting you go by leaving you your stopping me !

He came towards her ear and whispered in her ears seduceively

What do you want?(It was so obvious)

she froze at the way he asked her … (more like froze because of his question I guess) and again next thing she noticed was that ayato was leaving again and he was about to turn the door knob and suddenly she flew on him (not like in supernatural way but was fast) and hugged him (his front side was towards the door so technically she hugged him in his back)

"YOU" (thank god finally she said) '' I want you ''!!!!!!!!

Kanata turned back and lifted her up in such a manner that her both the leg panted and was around his wrist …separately (*blush*)

Which instantly made her blush... he pushed her in his bed and again was on top of her... he kissed her hard on her lips (not that hard *blush*) he started to lick her lips and asked permission to enter in she shyley opned her mouth only to let his toung rome around her mouth inside and wrapping his to hers. This action made her scream him name in pleasure" ayato " waau she is calling my name he thought in his mind and with this he went even more deeper but soon enough he let her go she needed air…

He took off his t –shirt and her dress ( practically tearing it off) and he was shocked at the sight (she wore a robe /nighty/) skin was so creamy white he had perfect curve in her body her breast was not too big not too small just perfect a small dot of brown colour was on top of her breast he swallowed even though he had nothing in his mouth he looked at her she still was slowly breathing and the red colour in her cheeks was not gone yet ( she was still blushing ) she was breathing heavily still dizzy with the kiss they both shared

He came closer and started to massage her breast which made her scream in pleasure …

He kissed on her lips and this time he didn't waited long for getting in... he broke off the kiss and started to kiss on her neck and her collar bone than like a small baby he started to suck her breast which made her scream in pleasure and slowly his lips ran around her whole body … they made love whole night …

FLASHBACK ENDS

She smiled widened at the memory but it was pity that she couldn't do anything for him or for his pleasure…..

Maybe next time this thought made her blush …

A/n so …hmm...did you guys like it …I was thinking of making another chapter should I do that or not...but this time it will be her…over him please review and pm me if u guys have any ideas and tell me should i continue...


	2. note from meee

thanks my stupid classmates that you liked my this story i think i will continue this ...but at present i am working on vampire knight and code breaker not to mention naragami so it will take time and guss what our teacher said our paper is gonna be the hardest damn i dhould have seen this comming i feel guilty for not studing now ...but its my problem so you guys just chill out soon you all gonna get the blast in every story. ..and my friends this my promise plz don't forget me for talking long ...gotta study and find some time to write so bye guys ...


	3. chapter 2

hii guys thank you sooo much for telling me that my stupid story was good it means a lot really and anyway i am gonna post today i saw something and I i imagined the scne so have fun

 ** _its a bit too much this time ..._** ** _ONE MORE NIGHT PLEASE STAY WITH MEE_**

continue

suddenly someone grabbed her hand and made her turn she was amazed to see ayato wait what was he doing here...

ayato..what are ..you doing hereyui asked still confused

she didnt realise sun was setting and it was now little dark but not too much to make out each others face

i got bored so decided to come home early ..kanata replied by loosing his tie little yui saw his collarbone and felt like ...she moved closer and unbuttoned without thinking he raised an eyebrow and took that away and looked at his bare collarbone and blushed

she something you like pancake ayato said catching her starring at him he could sense that she was aroused but wondered what made her like this

i ...aren't you hungry yui asked without thinking shit why did i say that now i am dead ...

ohh yes i am are you offering your blood to me !!! ayato said comming closer and locking his eyes with hers

she blushed ...no..no..thats ..not what i ment !! she said taking one-step back and raising her hands in dismay but deep down she knew he would grab her and drink her blood without her permission as expected he caught her hand and pulled her towards him..

what a pity..i thought you would allow without much of a nagging after what we _**Shared** ayato said coming close towords her neck _she froze didn't knew what to do ...

she squeezed her eyes shut ready to feel the pain and pleasure comming to her unknown to his knowledge but he didn't made any move to drink any instead smelled her neck it was so intoxicating and soo good she smelled like rose and lily wondar what she does to smell like that why was he not tasting the heven oh yaa those people in sanat ((vampire coat)) they gave them blood tablet and it was more like a blood but not a blood that was the other reason they were called so that they will get the box of it to avoid drinking from people ...

but damn she smelled so good he licked her neck which made her stright and she made a little noise he was about to put his frang inside when he remembered what happened last night oh yaa i can get something else too from her...he thought and pushed himself back yui was shocked more like disappointed she at once she was dejected for some reason felt cheated ...but didn't say anything thing

well fine i don't want your blood now anyway make some thing for me to eat and suddenly he was lifting her up in his arms and taking her some ware the train of thoughts never stopped till they reached kitchen. he placed her down gently but firmly she looked into his eyes and without thinking said

you like me !!he was taken aback now with shock and Suprise it was not like question more like confession

and suddenly it hit her what the heck why did i say that she was busy regretting her words

what ..the what made you say that ??he asked recovering from the delima

simply. .nothing ..i..i.. was... just saying ...things that all...yui said with a pink blush which never left her from the biggning and tryed to change the topic..only to be pulled back in it..

what shell i make ?? she asked and went inside the kitchen he saw her moments for some reason he could feel she was sad or upset for some reason was it because of him thinking that made his heart ace

he watched her moments seeing that she wont get any reply sooner she thought of making some maggi ( sorry i am making too so it popped in to my head ) he didn't knew what to say she was heating the hot water for making some (lol i am) and she moved towards the cupboard to take the packet she turned around to get one but he caught her by her wrist and said

tell me what you feel towards me!!! ayato said and made her turn his eyes searching her and finally finding it she blushed. ..

should i tell or not i think i will act i don't care if i made a fool of myself she said to her determined

but when he looked at her face she lost all control and did what she felt right at that moment she cupped his face in her hand and looked into it he was catching her wrist and when she did like this he leaned into her touch and brought her even more close ... he forgot the tension of the reason why senat has called them the " _warewoolf '' hunter curse the twin the kuron family everything_ everything forgotten he felt like they only existed she kissed him passionately in his lips and he responded with same passion ( she forgot to on the gas by the way if u were wondering sorry I really did ) she licked his lower lip and he was shocked that she was dominating him but gave axis anyway their tongues battled for dominance she kept him at bay her hands in his hair and his catching her wrist the kiss lasted for one whole minute ( finally my maggi is ready to eat he he ) she pulled out for breathing - pant --pant--

why did you do that for she asked blushing furiously

no reason just felt like it and forget about this food he pointed towords gas ( i forgot to close it he he ) i want this he pointed towards her she blushed he came closer but yui had other thing in her mind ...

at once cost she said he stopped in mid way she wondered that by now was her face like a tomoto ...

go on i am listening ...he liked her even more when she blushed like that which she gave only to him only he knew it existed

he have to fallow my rules !!!she said blushing

rules what kind ?? he asked confused and inoccently she fell like pulling him towards her but than there wont be much fun would it be now ..

take me up!! it was not like a ask but order he wondeard what happened to her but did as was told he lifted her up and went to upstairs to his room..

( damn i wish i had another packet this maggi sure is tasty )

 **In his room**

he placed her in his bed and when he was about to come close she pushed him away and caught his collar and pushed him in the bed

he was completely and utterly shock when did she got this strong. ..he wondeard

she climbed over him and looked into his eyes she could see the shock and Suprise and this made her feel happy too he did not say anything and made no move to push her away she was happy that he didn't

he on the other hand was wondering what made her so bold was it because of him ..or was it only for him he liked the second guess more

she slowly took his shirt off unbuttoning him with her hand slowly more like teasing him and finally the damn thing was off ...

she looked at his bare chest in aww he was really well built she wondard when he had time for gym but than again the girls were not simply mad to hang around his locker room when he was changing she frowned when she remembered how the girl were seeing him and trying to touch him ...

ayato looked at her strangely what was going into her head what did he do to piss her off

you know you should use bathroom was changing cloths than near the locker!!! yui said with a angry yet inoccent smile

it took him time to figure out what it ment and when he finally did he left a laugh

i didn't knew you felt jealous too pancake !! ayato remarked

i am not ... she replied back furiously all i said was don't trust them ..girls have many other intention too

well that involves you too you know how should i trust you?? what if your intention was like them ayato asked half joking half teasing

she wondered he was right why will he trust her anyway what was she to him nothing but a feeder she felt a pain in her heart ..he saw and guessed she compared herself with others

are you really comparing yourself with them!!! she looked away when he said that for some reason she didnt wanted to meet his eyes

he pulled her closed and at the same time angry that she still was in her cloths but decided to slip that away for now

don't compare yourself with other you mean much more to me than you know ..ayato said and didn't give her time to respond and kissed her passionately she kissed him back and felt like feather that she meant something to him but what !!..she couldn't control her curiosity and asked

really what do i mean to you tell me ...

yui said inoccently

he raised a eyebrow are you done than i will take from here!! kanata said more like avoiding the subject ( hey that doesn't mean he don't have feelings for )

she was about to protest when she found him above her in a flash she could see lust in his eyes but wanted

her question answered but that can wait she don't want to ruin to moment now ...she just wanted to see his passion towards her she pulled him down and whispered in his ears

show me what you can do ..i want to see your full extent ...show me.. she said seduceively and bit his earlob

it was his time to get shocked did she just challenged him

i won't back off later yui- ...-- tell me but when to stop he added any way

now she was scared but nodded tonight was certainly going to be best night maybe best than last ..with this she blushed as he leaned closer

a/n sorry i had to stop i have some work to do * blush * my close friends are over here so they wont let me write they are a jerks anyway i will be updating soon plz dont forget to tell me how it was i did continue because i found u guys reading. ..so plz tell me ...


	4. authors question

yaa i think so as well since Christmas is on the way u know

slow dance

thanks for the idea i will make them alright

now sit back and enjoy

cause soon u will

get the blast

i promise

now i might post on

25/12/2017

i am trying alright ...

if u guys can then suggest me some music

review matter

thanks once again


	5. walk with me

ok guys call me a liar if you want i am sry ok ... i know i said i will post on cristmas but i didn't .it was because i lost my phone. truth is it was a **stupid game of**

 **TRUTH AND DARE**

some idiot was dared to steel my phone and keep it for 2 ** _weeks_**

 ** _can you belive it_**...

After that we went for our small group trip to enjoy new year .. it was not one day trip infact it was for damn **week.**

but something good/bad happened as well i got a brilliant idea for my story...

there is a part which actully happened not all of course just one part...i will mark it ...sry can't tell with whom...

sry guys and yaa plz download the song mentioned when it comes. because you won't understand a thing without it...

have fun and yaa

HAPPY ** _NEW YEAR_**

... **WALK WITH ME...**

she looked at the night sky .it was beautiful it was one of those nights when moon takes a break behind the cloud and comes out later. but the stars was surprisingly bright enough to light the entire place . the smell of the jasmine made her smile And the wind played with her hair. by lifting them up. she made no attempt to tackle it behind the ears. (( till here its me .. from here its her world.))

she was happy right now , right here .

even if that means facing a vampire on her daily basis. but she was happy for a certain vampire was with her.

 ** _Ayato_**.

the moment his name crossed her head a blush crept over her cheeks as the name entered so did the recent memories if possible made her blush even more.

"am i Happy with my life ?" she thought.

from nowhere a hand came upto her face and closed her eyes.

"guess who ?" said the stranger

"ayato!" yui exclaimed happily and turned around to kiss him. but his hand flew to her mouth.causing her to stop her action

"i want to take you somewhere, do you trust me?"she frowned at him for not letting her to kiss him.and folded her hand cross her chest angrily. but he just chuckled.

"i will take that as yes"ayato said giving a quick pack on her lips and stepped aside.

she humped but was all to excited to leave this place and go somewhere else.

he pulled her on his back and ran fast as a lion hunting for pray.it was impossible to guess there was someone before .

he climbed the trees as a monkey, he jumped from one branch to another.yui was far too excited to keep her mouth shut.

she squealed in joy when he reached the top of the pine tree. having her on his back like a backpack.her hand's were locked around his neck, her legs were crossed around his waist. it was beautiful plain and simple. just what she preferred.

the moon was almost at her reach thats how it looked like , her face was lit up from the Stars. Apparently moon has showed up (( warewolf night)).

it was the tallest pine tree she ever had seen. she smiled. yes she was happy. from her life . she had the best person she could ever ask for.

"I love you pancake!" ayato said softly into her ears sending shivers down her back.

"I love you more" yui said and kissed him. ayato returned the kiss.infact was surprised at her enthusiasm. he broke the kiss so that she could breathe. but that was a mistake as soon as he released her lips his eyes landed on her. she was breathing heavily Her chest were rising up and down her eyes were filled with light, wind took complete control of her hair and it fell on her face like curtains. it was her smile that caught him.

" I want to take you somewhere" ayato said and tackled some hair behind her ears and kissed her softly on her lips.

"another surprise" she said excited by every passing second.

ayato smiled and pulled her again on his back and jumped from the tree, and ran again.

yui smiled at him. how could she ever doubt this guy.[ **sry bt from here its true experience :) ]** soon they arrived. yui looked around but there was nothing but darkness. soon she noticed some light and followed by many she grasped. as soon as she entered, the place came into the view one word. came out .

" WOW "

was all she was able to to manage. it was a mustard field it was far beyond beautiful..

((mustard field in its early Bloom's. please check in Google :) ))

the entire place was covered with beautiful flowers of mustered. the moon provided a beautiful view along with the candles, which stood in the middle high above from the ground. a pillar like round sticks was grounded and above them candles were lit up. she moved closer,

if she was not wrong the candles were in circle due to some reason she stepped closer to find it was empty in the middle she truned around to ask him. about it.

"aya-" before she could finish a beautiful song played out somewhere ayato was in his knees.

"dance with me my lady" ayato said stretching his hands towards her. yui grasped but played along.

" why of course my kind sir" yui replied with a blush and placed her hand in his.

ayato smiled and pulled her towords him. his one hand was on her wrist and other in her hands. yui kept her one hand over his shoulder and other on his hand. and both of them moved to the center. now the music was completely in the hearing range. it was her favorite song. she looked at him with love and admiration.

 ** _Baby_** ** _I love you !!_**

 ** _From_** **Nightcore**

 ** _slow version (( please listen while reading_** to understand))

"this is what i want to say to you yui" ayato wispered in her ears and smirked when he got her shiver in response.

 ** _there are three words, i been dying to say_**

burns ** _in my heart_**

like ** _a fire that aims_**

going ** _in now..._**

he pulled her front and gently pushed her back. half rotated and placed his one arms around his back and with other above her head and circled her.

 ** _there are three words_**

 ** _I want you to know...they are true_**

 ** _i need to let you know ..._**

 ** _i wanna say i love you_**

 ** _i wanna hold you tight.._**

he placed his hand around her wrist and she placed hers around his neck and locked her eyes with his .

 ** _I want your hands around me_**

 ** _and i want your lips on mine.._**

he pulled her and turned her around and made her fall , pulled her up and kissed her. she smiled against his lips.

 ** _i wanna say i love you_**

 ** _but babe... i am terrified_**

he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.they were still moving with the song.

 ** _My hands are shaking_**

 ** _my heart is racing_**

 ** _cause its something i can't hide_**

 ** _its something i can't deny_**

 ** _so here i go..._**

the song stopped there . she rised her eyebrows in question. but he closed her eyes and turned her around, and reopened them. but her eyes were still closed.

" open your eyes yui" ayato said gently.

she slowly did and grasped for the third time.

it was beautiful...again. the sun was rising, the birds were flying, some rays from the sun was scattered here and there. which made the field shine, stars were still twinkling and moon was white hidden as well as shown.

" ** _baby i loooovve you_** " ayato whispered in ber ears finishing the song.

she turned around and hugged him. and the song resumed, ayato smiled against her hair.

 ** _((thats it till here was the experience-- last too lines are for ayato and yui ))_**

" i love you...i love you...i love you ayato ...i love you " yui shouted at the end .

thats it guys any suggestions are welcomed...

i hope it was upto your expectations.i tried to minimize my spelling mistakes as well as grammar ... but it was hard because ...well those moments keeps repeating and its hard to concentrate you know ...

see you soon

elsa kannagi.. :)


	6. author's note

heyy guys i am back i went for wattpad for a while to know how it was .. not disappointed through :)... i saw the new suggestion it made me think of an idea don't worry i will try to work on it soon ... right now i am in my first best novel...

when the heart lies

so was sorta vysy with that but don't worry i will be posting soon and suggestions are most welcome. ...

elsa kannagi... ;)


End file.
